mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wszędzie Pinkie Pie/Transkrypt
:Spike: Spróbuj jeszcze raz, uda Ci się! :Twilight Sparkle: Uff! Trudne zaklęcie. Do trzech razy sztuka! Raz... Dwa.... :Pinkie Pie: Czeeść! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Co ty wyprawiasz? :Pinkie Pie: Bo ja uwielbiam uściski. Zwłaszcza z najlepszą kumpelą. Co robiłaś? :Twilight Sparkle: Chcę zmienić jabłko w pomarańczę. :Spike: Troszeczkę Ci się omsknęło... :Pinkie Pie: Łii! Jaka śliczna ptaszko-rańczka! Zmień mnie też! Zmień mnie też! Rarity Uuu, chcesz zobaczyć jak Twilight zmienia mnie w pomarańczkę? To będzie super! :Rarity: Być może, ale nic nie przebije kreacji, którą właśnie dzisiaj skończyłam. Cudowna, co? :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Coś okropnego! :Rarity: Cóż, może to nie jest najlepsza z moich prac, ale.. :Pinkie Pie: Ach, ty się świetnie bawiłaś szyjąc, a mnie przy tym nie było?! Zaraz... A jeśli gdzieś w Ponyville inni moi przyjaciele doskonale się bawią, a mnie przy tym nie ma?! :Spike: Rarity Nikt by jej w nic nie zmienił. Słowo.. :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! Co robisz? :Rainbow Dash: Ta chmura jest taka ociężała, że tworzy mgłę. Chcę ją trochę rozklepać, to może poleci do góry. :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, super! wir I już! :Rainbow Dash: Dzięki... Pinkie... :Pinkie Pie: Applejack, mogę się do Was przyłączyć? Jihu! Ja ciągnę jutro! :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy! sapie Tutaj... się... ukryłaś. Robisz... może coś... fajnego? :Fluttershy: W tej chwili nie. :Pinkie Pie: Dobrze, co... za ulga! mdleje :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Fluttershy: Lepiej się czujesz? :Pinkie Pie: Świeża jak szczypiorek! Odpoczynek w twoim motylkowym gaju pozwolił mi zebrać siły. :Fluttershy: Bardzo się cieszę. :Pinkie Pie: To jest najgorsze! Mam tylu przyjaciół, którzy dobrze się bawią, każdy w innym zakątku Ponyville, a ja nie mogę za nimi nadążyć! Naprawdę można dostać kuku na muniu... :Lektor: Wszędzie Pinkie Pie. :Fluttershy: Obiecuję nie robić nic zabawnego. Lepiej Ci? :Pinkie Pie: Dobra z Ciebie kumpelka! :Applejack: Tutaj jesteś! A ja Cię szukam i szukam! :Rainbow Dash: Cześć, Pinkie! Mam dla Ciebie propozycję na dzisiejszy wieczór. :Applejack: Ha! Rainbow mnie ubiegła. Też mam propozycję. :Pinkie Pie: To coś nowego! Zabawa sama przychodzi do mnie! Doskonały pomysł, nie wpadłabym na to. :Rainbow Dash: Właściwie chodzi mi o to, że gdy już skończę z chmurami, to chcę sobie odpocząć nad jeziorem. Przyjdziesz? :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście, że przyjdę! zachwycona :Applejack: A my będziemy dzisiaj stawiać stodołę na naszej farmie. :Pinkie Pie: Nie przepuszczę takiej okazji! Jiha! :Rainbow Dash: Ale to będzie w tym samym czasie... No cóż, nieważne. Sama wybierz to co wolisz! : Applejack: Właśnie! :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Wybierz?! :Twilight Sparkle: Raz..Dwa.. wpada na Twilight Pinkie! Jak pragnę zakwitnąć, co ty znowu wyprawiasz?! :Pinkie Pie: Sprawdzam ile czasu mi zajmie galop od stawu do jabłkowej farmy. Ma być tak, że kiedy Rainbow skoczy z trampoliny to ja dolecę na farmę i wrócę zanim dosięgnie wody robiąc w powietrzu podwójny śrubokręt. Jeśli skrócę czas o 20 minut, to zdążę! :Twilight Sparkle: się Och, Pinkie. Choćbyś nie wiem jak próbowała, coś takiego nie może się udać, chyba żebyś się rozdwoiła. :Pinkie Pie: Jesteś genialna! Legenda Lustrzanego Stawu! :Twilight Sparkle: Lustrzanego czego? Pinkie! Znam całą masę legend, ale nie słyszałam... :Spike: To kończymy trening? :Twilight Sparkle: No coś ty. Do roboty! :Pinkie Pie: Jak żyję nie byłam w tym lesie. Nie wiem czy dobrze pamiętam słowa z kołysanki babci. „Gdzie jeżyny najgęstsze, u boru bram, jeziorko małe znajdziesz tam” echo Aa, kto to? Kto to idzie? Och, to ja. stęka Przestańcie mnie drapać po plecach! do dziury Znalazłam je!! echo I znowu ten głos. A no Pinkie, nie powinnaś gadać sama do siebie. Naprawdę dość! „Nad taflą wody głowę pochyliła, ciekawa oblicza, które zobaczyła. I uroczyste słowo dała, że sobowtóra nie będzie się bała.” do wody i wychodzi z drugą Pinkie Legenda nie kłamie, to działa!! No nie, miałam nie gadać sama do siebie. Powiem coś do niej! A może to też gadanie do siebie? sobowtóra Przepraszam, hej? Pogadasz ze mną? Znaczy z tobą. Słuchaj, wiem że się dobrze bawisz ale... : Sobowtór: 'Co? Kto mówi o zabawie? Gdzie?! :'Pinkie Pie: To ja, tutaj! : Sobowtór: 'Gdzie mówiłaś ta zabawa? No gdzie? Może tu! Może tam! Nie widzę! Gdzie jest, no gdzie? :'Pinkie Pie: Opanuj się trochę. Czeka cię mnóstwo zabawy z dziewczynami w Ponyville! Wybierz się ze mną do miasteczka, a wszystko Ci powiem po drodze. :Pinkie Pie: Następna to Rarity, to jest ta w modnych sukienkach ze wstążkami. Może uszyje dla nas koszulki z napisem „Pinkie i Pinkie”? : Sobowtór: 'Czy to Ponyville? Gdzie zabawa, no gdzie? :'Pinkie Pie: Emm, no więc tak: Applejack buduje stodołę na... ucieka W drugą stronę! Nie, wracaj! Nie zapomnij, że masz tu przyjść i mi wszystko opowiedzieć, żebym czuła że tam byłam. Bo ja to ty, a ty to ja i.. O rany Julek, to jest najsprytniejszy plan na świecie! A teraz chodźmy się bawić! :Rainbow Dash: ziewa :Pinkie Pie: I wszystkie kucyki do wody! do wody Na co czekasz? Woda jest ciepła, ale nie będzie czekać na Ciebie. :Rainbow Dash: Czy ja wiem? Calutki dzień przeganiałam nieposłuszne chmury. Jestem kompletnie wypompowana. :Pinkie Pie: Jasne, odpręż się. Grunt, że jesteśmy razem. :Rainbow Dash: Fajnie, że przyszłaś. Myślałam, że poszłaś budować stodołę. :Pinkie Pie: Poszłam. :Rainbow Dash: O! Już skończyli?? :Pinkie Pie: Słowo daję, że nie wiem. :Rainbow Dash: Zdawało mi się, że mówiłaś, że właśnie stamtąd wracasz. :Pinkie Pie: I pewnie teraz jestem w drodze do Ciebie! do wody :Fluttershy: O, Pinkie Pie. Jak dobrze, że Cię widzę. Obiecałam, że nie będę się w nic bawić, ale nie wytrzymałam. Moje zwierzątka chciały mieć piknik, nie mogłam ich zawieść. Przyłącz się, mamy sok z siana i pyszną marmoladę. zwierząt Znajdzie się miejsce? :Zwierzęta: się : Sobowtór: 'Zaraz, pikniki są super, ale u Applejohna też może być fajnie. Och, a ja nie mogę robić obu rzeczy na raz! :'Fluttershy: Jaki Applejohn? : Sobowtór: ' Dwie rzeczy?! Naraz?! Którą mam wybrać? Och, nie wiem! Ja się duszę! dyszy Ściany napierają! :'Fluttershy: Ściany? Na świeżym powietrzu? : Sobowtór: 'Aaa! :'Fluttershy: Ojej! Czy ja coś palnęłam? : Sobowtór: 'Tak! :'Fluttershy: Hę? :Pinkie Pie: I dlatego, jak widzisz, mogę być w dwóch miejscach naraz! :Rainbow Dash: Twoje sobowtóry tak? Akurat.. Już Ci wierzę! Właśnie się szykowałam do małej drzemki więc... :Pinkie Pie: Jasne! Pójdę się trochę pobawić po cichutku. do wody, bez plusku :Rainbow Dash: Jak ty to robisz? :Pinkie Pie: Spokój mej przyjaciółki jest dla mnie najważniejszy. Oo-u, muszę gnać. Widzę, że czekam na siebie za krzakiem. Na razie! :Sobowtór: Pa pa! :Rainbow Dash: Hę? :Pinkie Pie: No opowiadaj, jak stawiali te ściany? Powoli czy szybko? :Sobowtór: Ja... :Pinkie Pie: A może coś między wolno a szybko? :Sobowtór: Ja... :Pinkie Pie: A były lody? O jakim smaku? Czy bananowe? :Sobowtór: Nie byłam tam! Byłam w drodze kiedy Fluttersha... :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy? :Sobowtór: Tak, ona zaprosiła mnie do innej zabawy. Na piknik! Z małymi zwierzątkami... :Pinkie Pie: Nie mogłaś odrzucić zaproszenia. :Sobowtór: No właśnie mówię! Ale przecież nie mogłam nie iść do Applesauce'a... :Pinkie Pie: Applejack. :Sobowtór: Więc w końcu w ogóle do nikogo nie poszłam! płacze :Pinkie Pie: Och, moje małe biedactwo! Już dobrze. Bo wiesz co? Dwie Pinkie Pie to za mało. Będzie nas więcej! :Sobowtór: Serio? :Pinkie Pie: No jak! Siebie bym nie nabierała! :Pinkie Pie i Sobowtór: I uroczyste słowo dała, że sobowtóra nie będzie się bała! dwa sobowtóry Patrz, mój sobowtór! :Pinkie Pie: Mam mojego sobowtóra! A także jego sobowtór, czyli sobowtór sobowtóra mojego sobowtóra. :Sobowtór: To co, zabawa? :sobowtóry biegają i się bawią :Pinkie Pie: Mamy po jednej Pinkie Pie na każdą imprezę i jedną dodatkową, gdyby nas zaproszono gdzieś jeszcze. Świetnie. Ha, no to ruszamy! Dziewczyny? :Sobowtóry: I uroczyste słowo dała, że sobowtóra nie będzie się bała! :Pinkie Pie: Hej! Dobra, wystarczy. Sobowtóry, idziemy! :Sobowtóry: I uroczyste słowo dała, że sobowtóra nie będzie się bała! :Pinkie Pie: Co wy najlepszego wyprawiacie?! Dosyć już!! :Sobowtóry: Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! :Pinkie Pie: Wszystkie do Ponyville!! Ruszamy! przystają zaciekawione Ech, tak. Idziemy się bawić. :Sobowtóry: Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! :się cieszą :Pinkie Pie: Dobra, jest nas tyle, że każdą zabawę w Ponyville mamy długo obstawioną. Żadna impreza więcej nas nie ominie! Najpierw szybki test z imion kucyków. :Sobowtóry: Applejack! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Doskonale! Możemy zaczynać, dziewczyny. Liczę do trzech: raz... znikają Heh, nieźle! :Sobowtóry: chichoczą :Rainbow Dash: kicha Jak ty to robisz? :się bawią :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow się ucieszy! Niech no wskoczy na ponton, zaraz się odpręży i odpocznie! O-o... :Rainbow Dash: Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! Och! :Pinkie Pie: No cóż... Lepiej zobaczę jak sobie radzą na farmie z tą stodołą. Pójdę tam od razu! :stękanie :sobowtóry :Pinkie Pie: O rety! Widzę, że wszędzie mnie pełno. :Applejack: Chcę się dowiedzieć, w tej chwili, skąd was się tyle wzięło i kto weźmie odpowiedzialność za to coście tu narobiły?! :Pinkie Pie: Ee, widzę że jesteś zajęta. Może pogadamy później? :Applejack: Wracajcie tu zaraz i posprzątajcie po sobie bałagan, słyszycie?! :Pinkie Pie: No nie! Co teraz będzie, co teraz będzie!! Moi przyjaciele... :tłumu :Twilight Sparkle: Posłuchajcie mnie. Proszę! Uspokójcie się! :Rarity: Żartujesz?! Różowy huragan przetoczył się właśnie przez mój salon! :Fluttershy: A wcześniej zrujnował nam piknik! :się burzy :Twilight Sparkle: Dajcie mi chwilę! Postaram się znaleźć rozwiązanie. Chodź, Spike! Co to była za legenda o której wspominała? Ha! Tutaj jest! Legenda Lustrzanego Stawu. Jest zaklęcie, które je pozwoli odesłać z powrotem. :Spike: Wspaniale! Idziemy! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale jest haczyk. Jeśli nie rozpoznam prawdziwej Pinkie Pie, to ją też odeślę do stawu! :Spike: Cóż, trzeba będzie znaleźć prawdziwą. Nic trudnego. :Twilight Sparkle: tłumu Czy ktoś z Was, wie jak odróżnić prawdziwą Pinkie Pie od reszty? :się uspokaja nie znając rozwiązania :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, musisz mi pomóc!! :Twilight Sparkle: Niestety nie wiem kim jesteś. Nie będę gadać z żadną z Was, poza prawdziwą. :Pinkie Pie: Ale ja jestem prawdziwa! :Sobowtór: Wcale nie, ja jestem prawdziwa! :Sobowtóry: kolei Ja jestem prawdziwa! się :Applejack: I niby jak my teraz rozpoznamy prawdziwą Pinkie Pie? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mam pojęcia. :Pinkie Pie: I ja też nie. Och, wszystkie mamy piękne ogony. Wszystkie mamy takie piękne grzywy. Wszystkie mamy piękne kopytka. Która z nas jest prawdziwą Pinkie Pie? Och, nie mam bladego pojęcia... A jeśli ja tego nie wiem, to kto wie? płacze :Sobowtóry: Zabawa! Zabawa! Zabawa! Hop! Hop! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, to beznadziejne. :Spike: Może tamta jest prawdziwa? :Twilight Sparkle: Przestań! Ona nigdy by nie wytrzymała tyle czasu w jednym miejscu. :Spike: Zapytam ją. :Twilight Sparkle: Odpowie ci, że jest prawdziwa. Jak wszystkie inne. Szkoda czasu. :Spike: Niech no zgadnę; ty jesteś prawdziwa. :Pinkie Pie: A kto to wie? Każda z nas może być prawdziwa. A gdybym była prawdziwa, i tak byście mi nie uwierzyli. Dajcie mi spokój. Pójdę sobie poryć kopytkiem w ziemi i tyle. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Spike! Nie wiem co robić. Nie chcę odesłać do stawu prawdziwej Pinkie Pie. :Spike: Brakuje mi prawdziwej Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Och! Ona też za tobą tęskni. Zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby znowu być ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Hej! Zaraz! A jeśli zrobicie nam test? Niech to będzie coś trudnego. Coś mało zabawnego. Ta co obleje wraca do stawu. Ta która się nie podda, to będzie prawdziwa Pinkie!! :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz co? To nie jest zły pomysł! :Pinkie Pie: Doskonale! Jeśli zdam to odzyskam moich przyjaciół! A jeśli nie zdam testu? Och, jeśli nie jestem prawdziwą Pinkie?! głową o stół Bądź przeklęty Lustrzany Stawie!! To wszystko twoja wina! I moja... :Rainbow Dash: Ej, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: A ja was wszędzie szukałam! Co tutaj robicie? :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy pogadała ze zwierzętami, i zgodziły się nas przechować póki nie minie ten różowy koszmar! :Twilight Sparkle: Słuchajcie, uporamy się z tym. I już nawet wiem jak! :Fluttershy: To znaczy, że stracimy prawdziwą Pinkie? :Twilight Sparkle: W żadnym razie! Teraz chodźcie. Rodzina Applejack obiecała zebrać wszystkie sobowtóry. :Applejack: Dalej, Pinkie! Dalej! :Sobowtór: Uu! Zabawa w ganianego! Bardzo ją lubię! :Applejack: Wszystkie do środeczka. :Twilight Sparkle: Witam wszystkie Pinkie! Rozgośćcie się i czujcie się jak w domu. skaczą i cieszą się Dobrze, rozumiem że nie możecie ustać spokojnie, więc może wolicie usiąść? WSZYSTKIE SIADAĆ!! siadają Dzięki. Pewnie jesteście ciekawe po co was tu zgromadziłam. :Sobowtór: Zabawa? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, jej dokładne przeciwieństwo. :Rainbow Dash: Czekaj! Jeszcze ta jedna. Kiedy ją znalazłam, siedziała sama i rysowała kopytkiem po ziemi. :Twilight Sparkle: Posadź ją proszę z innymi. puszcza ją na ziemię Dobrze, za chwilę przejdziecie test. :marudzą :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie, to nic trudnego. Poradzicie z nim sobie. A kto go przejdzie zostanie z nami. Kurtyna w górę! A teraz patrzcie jak schnie farba. :przerażone :Twilight Sparkle: Do testu, gotowe, START! :Spike: Och! Ekscytujące! popcornchwili No nie! Może nie aż tak bardzo. :Sobowtóry: Ooo, widziałyście ptaszka? odsyła ją do stawu :-Zaraz poskoczę aż do sufitu! odsyła kolejne dwie do stawu :-Czy to żabo-marańcza? :-Co? :-Gdzie? odsyła je do stawu :-Popatrzcie na moje kopytko! :-Hę? odsyła je do stawu :-Kto potrafi zrobić minę lepszą niż...Ta!! :są odsyłane kolejne sobowtóry, aż zostają tylko dwie Pinkie :Rainbow Dash: Ach! Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! Kto widział dmuchaną żyrafę na dworze! :Sobowtór: Co? Gdzie? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Już po wszystkim! :Pinkie Pie: Zdałam? :Twilight Sparkle: Zdałaś. Nie odwróciłaś wzroku od ściany. :Pinkie Pie: Nie mogłam. No nie mogłam! Za bardzo mi zależało na was wszystkich. Chociaż czasem będę musiała dokonać wyboru. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiedziałam, że dasz sobie radę! :Pinkie Pie: To ja! To ja! To jaa! Na pewno? Tak, to na pewno ja! :Pinkie Pie: Droga Księżniczko, : Uwielbiam się bawić, ale jeszcze bardziej lubię moich przyjaciół. A kiedy ma się ich wielu, to czasem trzeba wybierać z kim spędzić czas. I to jest super, bo przyjaciele zawsze zaproszą cię do zabawy. Więc jeśli raz Cię nie będzie, to będą nowe okazje. : Wyrazy szacunku, : Pinkie Pie. :Twilight Sparkle: Cześć, Pinkie Pie. Chcesz iść z nami się pobawić? :Applejack: Co powiesz na wyścigi taczek? :Rainbow Dash: A może mała przejażdżka po chmurach? :Rarity: Albo imprezka u mnie w domu z kanapkami i ogórkiem! chichocze :Pinkie Pie: Chcecie wiedzieć na co ja mam dzisiaj ochotę? zasypiachrapie :Fluttershy: To ci zabawa! :się śmieją :Applejack: Rzeczywiście. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Too Many Pinkie Pies Kategoria:Transkrypty 3 sezonu